ManicDrinker
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = Please, do not let ME... Unnerve YOU.|age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = manicDrinker |style = Goes all caps on HER pronouns and imortant NOUNS and VERBS. |specibus = nunchuckkind |modus = Does't find much use in moduses, so she just puts stuff in her pockets. |title = Muse of Light |zodiac = Mountains |relations = Mountain Lionmom - Lusus Iridia Eridos - Moirail Contus Duonos - Flushed Crush }} Introduction Be the rainbow drinker girl Yes, it is true. I am a RAINBOW DRINKER. Does that BOTHER YOU? Actually, no. You are DIRAHN FARALA. As previously mentioned, you are a RAINBOW DRINKER for unknown reasons. You just are. There's no questioning it. You liked to partake in HARDCORE FLARPING in earlier sweeps, until one of the members of the other team SPLIT your right pupil with something he calls MAGIC. You think it's a load of crap, but it scarred you. Literally. You managed to get away before he actually KILLED YOU. How lucky are you? Er... Not very. Your Flarp name was Miss Understood, and you basically dressed up in a nice cobalt dress with a pair of nunchucks and beat the crap out of the other team. Pretty fun days. But in your Flarping days, you used to rack up quite the amount of gold and such. Precious, sweet, shiny gold. You still have an entire room in your basement devoted entirely to storing your vast fortune of goods. When you mature, you aim to spend it wisely and give to the needy. If you get to keep it. Examine your Respiteblock! Your Respiteblock is only one of the many rooms in your modern HIVE IN THE SIDE OF A CLIFF. Quite literally, your hive is built into the side of a mountainous cliff, where it drops off into a ravine filled with sharp crags. Hive sweet hive! It snows quite often, probably always. As previously mentioned, there are many rooms in your hive. Thirteen, to be exact. Your lusus' room, which is basically a large glass dome extending onto the mountain, your Respiteblock, about five guest Respiteblocks, your basement, and a bunch of rooms that you don't know what their purpose it. There is a greenhouse not far from your hive. You have no idea why anyone would put it there. It's extremely illogical, seeming as though you get little or no sunlight, and any water in the soil would freeze shortly. But yet, the water doesn't freeze, and the greenhouse always stays at a cozy tempurature of eighty to ninely degrees. Perfect for growing all sorts of seeds that your Earth human friends send you. It's unsure how they manage to send you the seeds. All you know is that they show up in random places in your Respiteblock. Relationships Not very many PEOPLE want to be AROUND ME, but I MANAGE. You have no matesprit, for no one really wants to be your matesprit. The same with kismesis, too. You do have a moirail, though. Iridia Erodil, to be exact. She's a good moirail, but is mostly laid back. You make sure to keep in touch with her. Lusus? MOUNTAINLIONMOM is cool. SHE mostly feeds HERSELF, so I'M fine. Yes. You have a mountain lion for a lusus. She's really easy to take care of. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck